parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little)
Cast: *Chicken Little - Scrat (Ice Age) *Abby Mallard - Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) *Runt of the Litter - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Fish Out of Water - Gurgle (Finding Nemo) *Foxy Loxy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Goosey Loosey - Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Buck Cluck - Surly (The Nut Job) *Turkey Lurkey - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Morkubine Porcupine - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Mr. Woolensworth - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Kirby - Stuart (Despicable Me) *Melvin (Kirby's Father) - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Tina (Kirby's Mother) - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Coach - Junior (Storks) *Dog Announcer - Perch Perkins (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Alien Cop - Agent Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) *Hollywood Chicken Little - Hammy (Over The Hedge) *Hollywood Abby - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Hollywood Fish - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Hollywood Runt - Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) *Principal Fetchit - Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Runt's Mother - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) Transcript Parts: *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 1 - Opening/The Sky is Falling! *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 2 - Surly Drops Off Scrat/"One Little Slip" *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 3 - School/Let's Play Some Dodgeball *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 4 - Going Home/"All I Know" *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 5 - "Stir It Up"/The Baseball Game *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 6 - "We Are the Champions"/Piece of the Sky *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 7 - "Wannabe"/Sue Ellen Armstrong, Bing Bong and Gurgle at Scrat's House *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 8 - It's Time to Find Gurgle *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 9 - Inside the Spaceship/Gurgle is Okay/We're Next! *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 10 - Robot Probes Chase *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 11 - Ring The Bell!/The Crowds are Coming! *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 12 - You Gotta Believe Me This Time *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 13 - Stuart/Robot Probe Attack *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 14 - "It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)"/Surly Apologizes to Scrat *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 15 - We Got a Plan to Save!/Final Battle *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 16 - Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae/The Town is Saved *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 17 - Scrat Little: The True Story/"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" *Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 18 - End Credits Gallery: Scrat.png|Scrat as Chicken Little Sue Ellen Bikini.jpg|Sue Ellen Armstrong as Abby Mallard Bing bong as thomas.jpg|Bing Bong as Runt of the Litter Gurgle.png|Gurgle as Fish Out of Water Vector 613 starlight glimmer 17 by dashiesparkle-darsqbe.png|Starlight Glimmer as Foxy Loxy Vector 520 trixie 8 by dashiesparkle-da9p75l.png|Trixie Lulamoon as Goosey Loosey Surly 23.png|Surly as Buck Cluck Fowler from Chicken Run.png|Fowler as Turkey Lurkey RJ the raccoon.jpg|RJ as Morkubine Porcupine Mayor Leodore Lionheart.png|Mayor Lionheart as Mr. Woolensworth Stuart the Minion in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Stuart as Kirby Mike Wazowski (ROVIO).png|Mike Wazowski as Melvin (Kirby's Father) Monsters Inc Celia Mae.jpg|Celia Mae as Tina (Kirby's Mother) Junior-storks-17.8.jpg|Junior as Coach Perch-perkins-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-8.61.jpg|Perch Perkins as Dog Announcer Pleakley.jpg|Agent Pleakley as Alien Cop Hammy (Dreamworks).png|Hammy as Hollywood Chicken Little Kitty katswell purple bikini by squishgir1-dam04be.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Hollywood Abby Oscar Shark Tale.jpg|Oscar as Hollywood Fish Horton.PNG|Horton as Hollywood Runt LotsOHugginBear.png|Lotso as Principal Fetchit Elephant Matriatrch.jpg|Elephant Matriarch as Runt's Mother Category:Chicken Little Movie Spoofs Category:Chicken Little (2005) Movie Spoof Category:Chicken Little Spoofs